


And She's All Alone

by Lilly_loves_u



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, He needs more love, I must write the fic I wish to see, I take liberties with Rumple's Storybrooke name, Rated T for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2018-12-24 12:47:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_loves_u/pseuds/Lilly_loves_u
Summary: Title is from "Seven Years" by Nora Jones.Reader is Calypso, doomed to fall in love with people who will never love her back. Cursed for her loyalty to her father, the titan Atlas, she was banished to a solitary island called Ogygya. To add insult to injury, every time a hero washes ashore, she is cursed to fall in love with them, but they always leave. Never to return. Only the hero who loves her back and returns to the island can break the curse.





	1. The Day He Asked

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so I'm not gonna even defend myself, I just need more Rumple/Reader stuff, so... sorry not sorry!
> 
> But I am sorry for my terrible run-on sentances! Let me know if you have an idea for me! :)
> 
> I don't own any of these characters/only the plot is mine!

Is it possible to have a true love who doesn't love you back? You're not sure anymore, because the man you love hasn't given you a second look, and it really hurts. You've worked in Mr. Gold's shop for about as long as you can remember. Taking inventory in the displays, dusting, cleaning, polishing, and watching the shop until closing for Mr. Gold had become entirely routine, and honestly you were a little bored.

Maybe it was being in such close proximity for so long, or maybe it was the gentleness in the small lessons he gave you about the history of an item, but you were never as scared or mistrustful of him as anyone else in town. Sure he had a temper, and when it flared you should go on lunch or take a walk up and down the block, but you knew he wanted to be alone. You knew you had it bad for Mr. Gold. 

"(Y/N), I have a question for you before you go", Mr. Gold came out from the back workshop and leaned on his cane. His hair falling forward slightly to frame his face. You had his full attention. 

"Yes sir, what can I help you with?" You smile easily, and keep dusting the high shelf you're busy with. It had been a slow day, but that didn't surprise you, most days you only ever saw 1 customer at the most.

"What are you doing tomorrow dearie?" You shift to look at him, surprised he'd ask what your day off entails. But you must have moved too fast, because the step stool you're on wobbles and you grab onto the shelves you were just cleaning for balance. Mr. Gold instantly takes a step closer and puts his hand on the small of your back for stability. His hand is very warm and you're trying so hard not to blush, but you can feel the heat creep up your neck. 

"T-thank you. There's nothing that can't be rescheduled. Do you need me to come in, watch the shop while you're away?" That's a lie, you had nothing to do tomorrow, you were planning on reading a book and maybe seeing if there was a movie you could rent online. But his hand is still on you, and its so hard to keep your cool right now. Even though he's wearing his usual smirk, it feels much more intimate.

"No dearie, quite the opposite. I'm going to close down the shop tomorrow and I would like to invite you to tea at 2. If you're not already busy of course." As he talked it was honestly hard to focus on what he was saying because his hand slowly moved in a circle, like he was soothing you. 

"Of- I mean, I can definitely make it back here at 2, would you like me to bring anything?" Your smile was as genuine as you've ever felt it, but you tried no to sound like you were overly eager. Mr. Gold seemed to notice that his hand was still on your back, so he gently pulled it away. If you didn't know any better you would think he looked almost sheepish. But his smile was still rather smug, like usual. 

"Actually I'm inviting you over to my house. My chef will make everything for us there. I hope you like macaroons and sandwiches dearie." You couldn't help the blush from going full blast, you'd dropped things off for Mr. Gold but never been inside his house. What little you'd seen had been very fancy, with crown molding and expensive-looking furniture. 

"Oh, well that's very nice of you. I'll be there at 2 then." You went to step down and Mr. Gold moved back, and turned to go back into the workshop. 

He stopped just before the curtain, turned to you, and said "Good night, dear (Y/N)" then walked back through the threshold. You took that as your dismissal for the night, grabbing your coat and heading out the door. 

Going home for the night, you tried to get a good nights rest, but kept worrying over the next day. Eventually you fell asleep, and woke feeling mostly refreshed.


	2. Men With Gold Skin Are Surprisingly Helpful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So... I lied? A 3rd chapter will be added! (Technically this second chapter, because this one wasn't in my original plan) 
> 
> I knew how they met, but it kept bugging me that YOU, dear reader, wouldn't. So la, I wrote it out for you! Enjoy, and please kudos and/or comment!!

Finally you'd reached the only meadow on the island. There were wildflowers of every color, a beehive with honey occasionally, and some fruit trees to help sustain you in this isolated bit of land. Living on the same island for almost 2 decades had made you wise to every nook and cranny that was available to grow food, or resources for tools. Luckily everything was the same as the year before, even your appearance, so any crops you picked were predictable in their harvest.

Everything was made by hand or what little magic you knew. Lifting logs and making a small rudimentary hut to keep out the seasons had been your primary goal when you first arrived. Your father, the titan Atlas, had helped a resistance group to act against the Evil Queen Regina, and you had tried to free him from her dungeons. When you were caught you tried to appeal to her humanity, saying that if she had any love in her heart, she'd spare him, and the man you'd fallen for. So she decided that a fitting punishment would be to separate you from them forever. But she had another reserve of cruelty in her.

"Since you seem to have so much love to give, I shall make sure you spread it to anyone you meet. That way you might not be so lonely!" Her words didn't make sense at the time, but you came to learn after the first few years. 

She'd banished you to an isolated island, and cursed you to fall in love with anyone who washed ashore, and when they left you experienced the same wrenching heartache as when you were permanently separated from your father and first love. It had happened 6 times, so far. They always came one of two ways: either washing ashore after a shipwreck or just plain being lost. You were starting to get bitter, every time someone new washed ashore, you tried to hide, to keep as quiet and be as unseen as possible, but you always slipped up. Eventually you ended up helping them, and then came the slowly overwhelming love, and then? They would leave. And you would be alone again. 

You just wanted to rip out your heart, bury it somewhere and never feel anything again. You'd heard rumors that those practicing dark magic had the ability to do such incredibly powerful things, but only you and random, non-magical people ever happened upon the island, so it was just a fantasy. 

When you woke up one day, you knew someone was coming. You could tell, when the magic of the island weakened to let someone through. Sometime today you would have a guest, so you had to be aware of your surroundings all throughout your daily chores, else you would be found and made miserable again. 

After finishing up getting dressed, readying the few things in your hut to be prepared for the day, you stepped out and walked to the secluded meadow. It had taken you a year to find it, deep in the middle of the forested side of the island, so you wouldn't be found anytime soon by the newcomer. 

Stepping into the clearing, you realized that it wasn't like it normally was, there was someone standing in the middle. Someone with gold-flecked skin, like scales. His hair was also dark with occasional spun gold, shoulder length and a bit curly, and he had on a stiff, brown leather coat, with black leggings, and black knee-high boots. His arms were held behind his back. Who was he? How did he get here? 

"Hello dearie." He smiled, looking like he belonged there for all the world.

"Who-? How did-? What-?" You were stunned, and tripped over your own tongue. 

He laughed, an oddly maniacal, trilling sort of sound. "I'm here to grant your wish, dearie! Is that really any way to treat a guest on your island?" He bowed with a flourish, then popped back up, "I'm Rumpelstiltskin, all-powerful dark one!" He said rolling his "r". 

Oh. Oh! If he knows dark magic, he could take your heart out, help you to stop falling in love with everyone you saw on this cursed island.

"Can you remove someone's heart?" You were determined to do this, feeling nothing was better than the endless heartbreak you would have for the rest of your life. Picking your way to him, still slow and cautious.

"Of course, dearie. But all magic comes with a price!" He held up his long, clawed index finger, and laughed again. 

"Anything, even death would be preferable to my fate. Please, whatever your price, I'll pay it!" You could hear the sincere desperation creeping into your voice. Stopped about 2 feet from him, Rumpelstiltskin seemed to consider you for a moment. 

“Well dearie, if you’re certain…I suppose I could help you out. But once your heart is removed, I get to keep it!” He steeped his fingers, pointing them towards you as he carefully walked over to you. 

“Deal!” you grinned, finally able to have a little peace in your life. You extended your right hand to shake his, making the deal more official.

"This may hurt a little-No wait! It'll hurt a lot!" He laughed at his own joke, and put his hand in front of your chest. You had all of a second to brace yourself before his hand plunged in. It was so hard not to drop to your knees and curl on yourself in pain. The searing heat of muscle and flesh separating to make way for his hand, like someone set you on fire from the inside out. 

The sudden tightness in your sternum made you have the clear thought that he was literally holding your heart and pulling it out. You gasped as you feel the muscles snap and the reverberating twang, he was separating your emotional heart from your physical one. He pulled his hand and your heart out, almost too slowly, like he enjoyed your suffering. You gasped for breath and fell to your knees as his hand left your chest. The pain slowly subsided, leaving a hollow ache.

You looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. The heart he pulled out was almost white, like someone but bleach on it, and it had a misty purple glow to it. 

"I've never seen a heart such as yours before dearie. It will be much more useful than I thought." His smile was wicked, and he looked down at you, then offered you a hand up. The ache in your chest was fading too, just leaving the hollow feeling. Taking his hand you got up on your feet again and smiled, feeling vaguely relieved. 

"Why is it white?" Your curiosity got the best of you, "And why is that special?" Rumpelstiltskin looked bored, as if it should have been obvious, but put on a smile and patiently explained.

"Your heart is white, because you are my opposite dearie. You have the potential to be the greatest witch of your time, helping people without recompense." The tone of his voice changed for the last part, to almost sarcastic and bitter. "That purple glow is the curse your loving queen put on you." But that smile was still on his face. 

"Oh", you genuinely didn't know what else to say. You felt...nothing. You weren't sad or happy or angry. Just nothing. "So where are you taking it?"

"Back to my home dearie, having the heart of someone so powerful will be quite useful." His smile was more genuine now, and you knew you should probably be worried, but you couldn’t bring yourself to care. You were so relieved and exhausted, you collapsed on the ground, blacking out.

When you woke, it was to another day on the island. Rumpelstiltskin must have moved you back to your hut, bacause you were on your straw mattres near the fireplace. You still felt nothing, and continued your day like it was normal. It was another month or so before the next hero arrived. To your elation, love never came, and you were able to help them without the gods awful heartbreak.


	3. To Rule

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's tea time, but the mayor is a real pain in the ass, so she tries to ruin it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you, guys!! 2 updates in 2 days! This is where I take liberties and try to find a male name starting with r-u-m. I tried. 
> 
> Also, this chapter is 7.5 single-spaced pages in word, and all I can think is "Why, Brain?"
> 
> If you like, please comment/give kudos!

You turned over to look at the clock on your nightstand. 9:28, good you had plenty of time to shower and figure out what you would wear. After cleaning yourself, you felt the anxiety creep up on you, much more than before. It was beginning to be a rock in your gut, rather than simple butterflies. 

Deciding to be relatively practical about the cooling weather of fall, you chose a knee-length wool skirt in red and black checkers, black tights, and a warm grey sweater with shiny little silver threads running through the pattern. You do your hair simply, braiding it down your back, and sticking decorative berets in it. Light make-up to even out any skin that might get red from the walk over helps to boost your little confidence. 

Slipping on your trusty black flats, you lock your door on the way out and try to think of pleasant things to keep from being too anxious. You were already about 15 minutes early, so you tried to walk slowly, noticing the people and places around you. The fall colors were always your favorite, the subtle brightness, the ability to sip hot drinks in Granny's without being too warm, looking at couples who cuddled up together while walking down the street. It reminded you of the last good memories of your father.

The last time you saw him, you were 16. Every fall he'd take you to the local county fair. He'd buy you a caramel apple and as much pizza as you could get down, then you'd spend almost 100 dollars on rides and games, winning prizes and laughing. But shortly after you turned 16 he was accused of hurting a young woman, nevertheless you knew he was innocent, and stood by him even though he was convicted and sent to jail. You paid for your loyalty to your father, and became a shunned member of the town, distrusted and pitied. Alone. 

Maybe that’s why Mr. Gold gave you a job in his shop after the trial left you without a home or family, so you wouldn't be totally alone. Maybe that’s why you fell in love with him, because he understood, and was kind enough to extend a hand. He wasn't perfect, by no means. But neither were you, neither was your father, not even Madame Mayor could say that she was perfect. 

Speaking of the mayor, it seems she is coming from the direction of Mr. Gold's house. She looked as smug and on her high horse as ever.

"(y/n)? Fancy seeing you here! Where are you headed all dressed up?" She oozed haughtiness, acting like she cared at all, "It wouldn't be for a date would it? Who's the lucky guy? Or gal, you know I don’t judge!" Her words made a blush bloom up your neck, all the way to your ears.

"Actually Miss Mayor, I am meeting someone, but I'd rather not jinx things by saying something too early." There, you weren't going to give her any more information than was absolutely necessary. We'll see how she likes that. 

"It's Mr. Gold, isn't it?" You tried to school your face, but couldn't quickly enough. She smiled wider, showing off her perfectly straight pearly whites: "I'd stay away from him you know, he's got a lot to hide. There's a reason he's alone." 

That was it, the straw that broke the camel’s back. It made your blood boil, that she would think so low of a man who had shown you such kindness. But you held your tongue. No good could come from a fight with the Mayor. "I'm sorry you feel that way Mayor Mills, but Mr. Gold simply invited me to tea, so I accepted his very reasonable offer. I hope you have a pleasant rest of your day." Your voice was stiff and cold, and you really didn't want to hear anything else she might have to say. 

Brushing past her, you walked at a pace that almost qualified as jogging, just to leave the pompous mayor behind. After you went another block down, it occurred to you to check your watch, to make sure Regina hadn't held you up too long. 

1:59 pm, it read. Damn it, you were going to be a couple of minutes late, even at this pace. Rushing down the street and around the last turn, you saw his house.

It was still a lovely natural wood-brown, with pretty stained-glass windows of multiple colors on either sides of the door. You slowed to another quick-walk so you wouldn't be so out of breath when you got to the door, but it was a small few steps up to his house. Knocking on the door, you heard someone get up. 

The footsteps came with the sound of a cane thudding along, so you tried to look as happy to be there as you had before you ran into the mayor. After all you wouldn't want him to think you were mad at him when he answered the door. It swung open with a small creak, to reveal Mr. Gold in one of his nicer suits, a dark brown that complimented his eyes, and a deep green shirt. You didn't think he owned any clothing that wasn't almost black. 

"(Y/n), I'm glad you could make it dearie." He smiled, genuinely, and it made your heart race. 

Trying to look apologetic, you blurted out "I'msosorryI'mlateMayorMillsstoppedmeandwasaskingquestions" you sucked in a breath and tried to slow down. "She always makes me so mad when she just appears and meddles in our lives! Can't she be satisfied with how awful our lives are on their own, without her making them worse?? I swear I'd strangle her if it would make me feel better!" You took another slow breath in and out, smoothing your hands over your outfit to calm yourself. Mr. Gold's eyebrow shot up, unsure of what you meant. 

"Please come and sit”, he gestured to a comfy set of chairs and sofas in a sitting room and followed you in, "What could the Mayor herself do to ruffle your feathers so much, dearie?" He waited patiently for your reply. Now you felt a bit sheepish for your outburst.

"The lovely Mayor Mills has decided to take an interest in us after 5 years," you huff indignantly, "As if she has any right in the first place. She stopped me for a chat on the way over and not-so-subtly told me to stay away from you, that there was a 'reason you're alone'. It makes me furious to think of what she says about you, as if you hadn't been the only one to give me a job so I could support myself!" You realized you were balling your hands in your skirt, and released your harsh grip on the innocent fabric. You turned to Mr. Gold, curious as to his response.

He had raised his eyebrows, but otherwise was expressionless. Maybe you should rephrase that, say that you didn't mean to make it sound like you were dating, just coworkers and.... possibly friends? You looked down and smoothed your skirt, but gave him your full attention.

"It seems that Madame Mayor is really sticking her nose where it doesn't belong." Now he seemed unhappy, but not angry, or like you had overstepped in talking about an “us”. “I suppose I will have to discuss her tendency to be involved with my personal affairs with her later. But for now, please relax and have tea with me.” He smiled at me reassuringly, and I let out a breath in relief. He didn’t mistake my meaning and that’s all I could ask for right now, so I smiled back.

“I admire your ability to ignore those who talk behind your back, especially in this town!” you attempted to make light of the situation, having the mental image of Mayor Mills walking into Grannies now that it was about time for the lunch rush. She’d come in as casually as normal, and give a little snippet of her gossip, today it would be that you had a date or that Mr. Gold was manipulating someone (you) particularly well. And when she had everyone’s attention she’d let them have the whole story. Well, her version anyways. The thought made your smile fail and your eyes drop to your hands again, “I just hope I’ll learn that not everybody’s opinion matters soon”. 

Mr. Gold moved to the edge of his seat and got your attention. His face was much softer now, his eyebrows drawn together slightly in concern, and one of his hands left his cane as if to grab something but went back. 

“I can take whatever they throw at me dearie, but I simply hope that your association with me hasn’t ruined your choices. It’s terrible to know that I might be the only thing that keeps away any potential suitors, or limits your ability to have friends. A normal life.” He looked like he was apologizing, but you wouldn’t let him. You actually chuckled at his sincerity.

“Mr. Gold, even if I wasn’t working for you I wouldn’t have the herd of ‘suitors’ you’re implying! If anything meant I wasn’t going to have a normal life, it was my father’s trial, so please don’t blame yourself! I was lucky that you offered me a job, at 16 none the less, and you’ve taught me so many interesting things. I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been so kind” You were trying so hard not to give away how you felt, while still expressing gratitude. 

“Well it was my pleasure.” He paused, still smiling, “I think that’s the kettle dearie, I’ll go get it.” Gold got up and made his way quickly, even for a man with a bad leg, into the hall that you assumed led to the kitchen. As you waited for him to come back you decided to look around the room.

You’d been so pissed at the mayor you never glanced at more than the path to your seat on a comfortable settee. The whole room was mostly tan or light brown, with a minty green to accent. The darkly-stained bookshelves were stuffed full with old tomes and knick-knacks, some like the ones in the shop. From what little you could make out from the distance, there were some in different languages, and others had designs of gold leaf. Facing a central coffee table in the middle of the room and adjacent to your current seat was a slightly larger sofa, also a creamy, light color, and a padded green chair with ornate wooden arms and legs. Mr. Gold had been sat at the closer end of the sofa, maintaining s respectful distance but he definitely wanted to be close, your knees had been only 5 or 10 inches from his. On the coffee table, which was a lovely honey-brown, there sat a small, multi-tiered stand with little cupcakes, what looked like brownies, and macarons. The delicious little morsels were in pink, blue and yellow, and some of the miniature cupcakes had even smaller macarons set carefully on top. 

It was hard to resist taking some right then, but you heard Mr. Gold and someone else’s footsteps approaching. He rounded the corner with a girl about your age. She was holding a silver tray with a steaming teapot, a few smaller pots and a pair of lovely matching teacups with gold on the rim. She was tan, and had dark brown hair, almost black, and when she moved to set the tray down, you saw it was in a thick braid that hung down to her hips. You and her exchanged smiles in greeting, then you looked expectantly at Mr. Gold to introduce you. 

“Thank you Jaz, you may return to your cleaning until I call for you again.” He waited for her to leave the room before he sat down in his original seat. “She’s the only maid I’ve had that’s lasted longer than a few months”, he explained. You tried to stop your smile at what was Mr. Gold for ‘I’m pleased she puts up with me enough to stay’. He poured the tea, it smelled like spices and honey. Likely chai, then. He offered you your cup first and you took it, adding a little milk before taking a sip. You were wrong, it was more cinnamon-like.

“Thank you. I suppose it’s not easy to find someone willing to work for you in town, but I hope that changes.” You offered him a comforting smile and setting your cup back on the saucer. Next you took a green macaron. Biting into it you found a lovely almond flavor, the crunchy cookie balanced out the creamy, sugary frosting inside. “These are delicious, said your cook made them?” you finished off the one you had in your hand before slowly grabbing a pink one.

“Yes, I’ll be sure to tell him they were very much appreciated.”

“I can’t help but wonder what made you offer me tea today, was there something you wanted to talk about?” Your anxiety came back, if he wanted to fire you, he would have done it a while ago. Would have told you yesterday that you had to leave and to not bother coming back, so what had to be said in the privacy of his home?

“Yes dearie, there is, I found out something about myself the other day.” He paused, looking at me dead on as I leaned forward intent on being supportive where you could. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a relationship with someone and I find myself very interested in taking someone in town out on a date. I was hoping you would help me with, well, I’m embarrassed to say, help me with finding out if she’d be receptive.” Ouch. There was nothing you could say at that moment, as taken aback as you were. Your chest ached, like it was suddenly hollow, because this man who had your heart had just crushed it without knowing. You know your pensive smile had fallen into a look of shock, but you recovered and tried to play along.

“Oh, well I’m honored you trust me enough to ask for my help! Uh, do you mind if I ask who we’re talking about?” Your fake smile must have worked because he looked like he was still sheepish about telling you. “It’s alright, I won’t push you if you’re not ready to tell me. Do you know what she likes? Hates? What does she like to do in her free time?” Pushing the heartbreak down until you were away from him was going to be hard, but you were damned if you’d cry in front of him. If you were in for a penny, you were in for a pound.  
Mr. Gold’s movement grabbed your attention, both breaking you from your thoughts and stunning you. He’d taken your hand in his, it was warm and rough like when he’d helped you in the shop yesterday, but this was skin-to-skin. You looked at them, your hands together, and then up at Mr. Gold in surprise.

“What–?” you were interrupted, Mr. Gold’s look silencing you for what you saw in his eyes. He laughed, a sound you’d only heard twice before. Now you were getting upset, was he making fun of you? Why would he do that?

“Oh, (y/n), I can’t lie about this, you’re the woman I’m interested in. I’m sorry for the charades, love, but I was too afraid to be rejected by you. I will understand if you don’t want me to pursue you because of my position or reputation, but I had to know. The face you made when I asked about this ‘other’ girl was like I had just kicked a puppy.” Your breathing returned, and as you processed this confession and new endearment, you gathered your words.

“Mr. Gold, I may not have felt the same way when I started, but working closely with you has made me know that you are so much better than anybody said. I would love to go on a date with you.” You’re pretty sure that your smile was legitimately from ear to ear, like the blush you felt on your cheeks.

“Does next Friday night work in your schedule? There’s a restaurant I have in mind for dinner. But there’s one thing you must know before you go today. It will be awkward if you keep calling me ‘Mr. Gold’ even though we’re dating.” He took a breath as if steeling himself against a blow. “My first name is……Rumold.” He looked at you expectantly.

“Oh. Rumold? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of it.” You hadn’t, and it was an interesting name, you’d have to look it up later.

“It’s something I’d rather not get out.” You squeezed his hand in reassurance. 

“Of course, though, would you mind if I called you ‘Rum’ for short?” You were teasing now, seeing if you could get him to lighten up. He did crack a smile, and knew you were poking gentle fun. 

“Not at all, love.” He looked at you softly, and you could feel a strong pull towards him. 

You both leaned forward so slowly, it was hard to tell until your faces were an inch apart. He stopped, and you paused for a second too. He was looking at you, searching your face for any sign of disapproval. When he found none, he closed his eyes and you followed suit, leaning to close the distance between your lips again. His lips were soft, if slightly chapped, and it was slow and sweet. Smelling his faint cologne you sighed into him. Rumold took the hand that was holding yours and placed it so you were gripping his shoulder. It could only have lasted a minute before your brain told you that you needed air, and you gently pulled away breathing hard. You blushed at your eagerness to do it again, looking at him in the eyes. You both smiled and caught your breath.

The sudden buzzing of your phone made you jump. Pulling your hand from his shoulder and shoving it in your pocket to bring out your cell, you looked apologetically at Rum. Seeing it was Ruby calling, one of the few friends you had now, you debated whether or not to answer. She wouldn't cal if it wasn't urgent, but urgent to her was different than urgent to you. You sighed.

"I'm so sorry, I should probably take this." You stood quickly and walked to the hall that went to the different rooms behind the front door. "Hello? Ruby? Whats up?" you tried to keep the irritation out of your voice. It wasn't her fault she had bad timing.

"(Y/n)? Where are you? Did you talk to Mayor Mills this afternoon? She came in about an hour ago, talking about how you were finally going insane, that you were on a date with Mr. Gold! She should know better, just because you work together doesn't mean you're going home with him! I just wanted to call and let you know what shes saying behind your back, now that she's gone." You looked at your watch, seeing it was 3:40, time had really flown.

"Uh yeah, that's our Mayor. I'm sorry to cut you off Ruby, but did you need anything else?" sighing, you looked nervously at the door way to the sitting room you'd been in. 

"Actually, would you mind coming in and helping with dinner rush? I know it's your day off, but it's Friday, our busiest of the week and Granny is already taking over the cooking since Joe's sick. I'll split all my tip with you 50/50? " You couldn't say no to the extra money, so you agreed. sometimes you helped when rent and utilities were going to be tight. The extra heating now that it's cooler will be a problem the next few months.

"I'll be there at 4:30 OK?"

"You're the best (y/n)!!" And she hung up. 

Turning back to the sitting room, you walked over to your seat, and sat down to tell Rumold you had to leave.

"I'm sorry, Ruby and Granny need help at the diner, so I have to go." I took his hand and squeezed it, "I wish I could stay, but I agreed to help when I could. I'll see you on Monday though right, Rum?" I smiled apologetically. He was quiet and calm all through my explanation, but wistfully smiled.

"I suppose it would be too much to ask you to stay when you had a previous arrangement. Let me show you out." He got up, as did you and walked to where he had hung up your coat. He held it out for you and when you spun around to face him and the door, you decided to give him another kiss. He seemed surprised, but pleased, and kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "You don't want to be late, I'll see you on Monday love." 

"Thanks for the tea Rum!" you beamed at him while walking out. You turned as you walked down the pathway, seeing him waiting, smiling. You smiled back, feeling like a giddy teenager again, and waved goodbye. Turning back to the sidewalk in front of you, you made our way to Grannie's.

After helping Ruby and Grannie, and making a whole $100, you went back home, and fell asleep exhausted and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it seems rushed at the end, I was trying to get it down before i forgot, and I still have homework due tomorrow!! Whoops?


End file.
